Mathmech Superfactorial
| romaji_name = Zanki Chōkaijō | trans_name = Zan-ki Superfactorial | image = MathmechSuperfactorial-MYFI-EN-ScR-1E.png | card_type = Trap | property = Normal | passcode = 87804365 | effect_types = Trigger-like, Condition | ocg = Unlimited | adv = Unlimited | lore = Target up to 3 "Mathmech" monsters in your GY with different names, then activate 1 of these effects; ● Special Summon them, but their effects are negated, then, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 "Mathmech" Synchro Monster using only those monsters, and shuffle the materials into the Deck instead of sending them to the GY. ● Special Summon them, but their effects are negated, then, immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon 1 "Mathmech" Xyz Monster using only those monsters. You can only activate 1 "Mathmech Superfactorial" per turn. | fr_lore = Ciblez max. 3 monstres "Mathmech" dans votre Cimetière de noms différents, puis activez 1 de ces effets ; ● Invoquez-les Spécialement, mais leurs effets sont annulés, puis, immédiatement après la résolution de cet effet, Invoquez par Synchronisation 1 Monstre Synchro "Mathmech" en utilisant uniquement ces monstres, et mélangez les Matériels dans le Deck au lieu de les envoyer au Cimetière. ● Invoquez-les Spécialement, mais leurs effets sont annulés, puis, immédiatement après la résolution de cet effet, Invoquez par Xyz 1 Monstre Xyz "Mathmech" en utilisant uniquement ces monstres. Vous ne pouvez activer qu'1 "Superfactorielle Mathmech" par tour. | de_lore = Wähle bis zu 3 „Mathemech“-Monster mit unterschiedlichen Namen in deinem Friedhof und aktiviere dann 1 dieser Effekte; ● Beschwöre sie als Spezialbeschwörung, aber ihre Effekte werden annulliert, dann, sofort nachdem dieser Effekt aufgelöst wurde, beschwöre 1 „Mathemech“-Synchromonster als Synchrobeschwörung und verwende dafür nur die Monster und mische das Material ins Deck, anstatt es auf den Friedhof zu legen. ● Beschwöre sie als Spezialbeschwörung, aber ihre Effekte werden annulliert, dann, sofort nachdem dieser Effekt aufgelöst wurde, beschwöre 1 „Mathemech“-Xyz-Monster als Xyz-Beschwörung und verwende dafür nur die Monster. Du kannst nur 1 „Mathemech-Superfakultät“ pro Spielzug aktivieren. | it_lore = Scegli come bersaglio fino a 3 mostri "Matemech" con nomi diversi nel tuo Cimitero, poi attiva 1 di questi effetti; ● Evocali Specialmente, ma i loro effetti sono annullati, poi, immediatamente dopo che questo effetto si è risolto, Synchro Evoca 1 Mostro Synchro "Matemech" utilizzando solo quei mostri e mischia i materiali nel Deck invece di mandarli al Cimitero. ● Evocali Specialmente, ma i loro effetti sono annullati, poi, immediatamente dopo che questo effetto si è risolto, Evoca Xyz 1 Mostro Xyz "Matemech" utilizzando solo quei mostri. Puoi attivare solo 1 "Superfattoriale Matemech" per turno. | pt_lore = Escolha até 3 monstros "Mechamático(a)" com nomes diferentes no seu Cemitério e, depois, ative 1 desses efeitos; ● Invoque-os por Invocação-Especial, mas seus efeitos são negados e, depois, imediatamente depois que este efeito resolver, Invoque por Invocação-Sincro 1 Monstro Sincro "Mechamático(a)" usando apenas esses monstros, e embaralhe as matérias no Deck em vez de enviá-las para o Cemitério. ● Invoque-os por Invocação-Especial, mas seus efeitos são negados e, depois, imediatamente depois que este efeito resolver, Invoque por Invocação-Xyz 1 Monstro Xyz "Mechamático(a)" usando apenas esses monstros. Você só pode ativar 1 "Superfatorial Mechamático" por turno. | es_lore = Selecciona hasta 3 monstruos "Matemecha" con nombres diferentes en tu Cementerio, y después activa 1 de estos efectos; ● Invócalos de Modo Especial, pero sus efectos son negados, y después, inmediatamente después de que este efecto se resuelva, Invoca por Sincronía 1 Monstruo de Sincronía "Matemecha" usando sólo esos monstruos, y baraja los materiales al Deck en lugar de mandarlos al Cementerio. ● Invócalos de Modo Especial, pero sus efectos son negados, y después, inmediatamente después de que este efecto se resuelva, Invoca Xyz 1 Monstruo Xyz "Matemecha" usando sólo esos monstruos. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Superfactorial Matemecha" por turno. | ja_lore = このカード名のカードは１ターンに１枚しか発動できない。①：自分の墓地の「斬機」モンスターを３体まで対象とし、以下の効果から１つを選択して発動できる（同名カードは１枚まで）。 ●そのモンスターを効果を無効にして特殊召喚し、そのモンスターのみを素材として「斬機」Ｓモンスター１体をＳ召喚する。その時のＳ素材モンスターは墓地へは行かず持ち主のデッキに戻る。 ●そのモンスターを効果を無効にして特殊召喚し、そのモンスターのみを素材として「斬機」Ｘモンスター１体をＸ召喚する。 | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | supports = * Synchro Monster * Xyz Monster | archseries = Mathmech | supports_archetypes = Mathmech | action = * Returns from your field to your Deck * Returns to the Deck cards that would be sent to the Graveyard | m/s/t = Negates the effects of your Effect Monsters | summoning = * Special Summons from your Graveyard * Special Summons from your Extra Deck * Performs a Synchro Summon * Performs an Xyz Summon | misc = * Variable effects * Only once per turn | database_id = 14755 }}